shantaefandomcom-20200213-history
Guardian Genies
Guardian Genies protected Sequin Land from monsters and mishaps. Their heroism won long years of peace, during which many of the genies fell in love with mortal men. The resulting offspring were all girls, seemingly human but with a trace of magical power, often lying dormant or manifesting in unusual ways. Thus Half-genies came into the world. Sadly, as the ages passed large numbers of Guardian Genies began to disappear from Sequin Land until not one remained. Many folks imagined that they had been captured inside bottles, while others believed that the genies had returned to their own realm, Genie Realm. With the guardians gone, Sequin Land began to fall prey to evil. Status of Genies in the Human World Genies did not disappear completely, however. Four were saved by Shantae in . Additionally, Shantae herself believed Risky Boots' Genie disguise, suggesting that a free, living Genie was not too difficult to believe. Additionally Half-genies organized to take on the responsibilities of their mothers, often calling themselves Guardian Genies (for example, Shantae told the Mayor of Scuttle Town that she was a Guardian Genie - he did not know that she was a Half-genie). Genie Realm The Genie Realm is a place where Genies reside, and is probably where they originate. At the end of the first game, Shantae is given the choice to remain in this realm by the four Guardian Genies she rescued. However she refused, as becoming a full Genie would mean abandoning her friends in the mortal world. It's unclear how passage to and from this world works. Notable Genies Guardians of the Four Elements The four Guardian Genies who guarded the four Elemental Stones (Dribble Stone, Golem Stone, Simmer Stone and Twinkle Stone) were imprisoned by the monsters who took control of those labyrinths. Each of them taught Shantae a new transformation dance ( , , and ) which allowed her to beat the dungeon and recover the element (however briefly) from the boss monster. When Shantae destroyed the four elements in order to stop Risky's powered TinkerTank, the four Genies brought Shantae to the Genie Realm and offered to let her stay and become a full Genie. When she declined this offer, they returned her to Sequin Land. Presumably they remained in the Genie Realm, no longer having a purpose in Sequin Land. The four genies are dark skinned and wear the same off-white outfit, likely due to them sharing the same character sprite. Regardless, their similiar appearence could suggest that they are related to each other somehow. Shantae's Mother Almost nothing is known about Shantae's mother. She was initially presumed to be deceased (or otherwise sealed away in the Genie Realm) after the war against the Pirate Master but she was confirmed to still be alive at the end of , as Mimic mentions that Shantae will meet her one day. It can be inferred that neither of Shantae's parents are from Scuttle Town as the residents (with the exception of Mimic, who has known Shantae for longer than she's lived in Scuttle Town) were initially unaware of her mixed lineage. Uncle Mimic knew Shantae's mother in the past, and revealed that he promised not to reveal the secrets of the magic lamp to her daughter in Risky's Revenge. It was necessarily broken. Nega-Shantae Nega-Shantae is an evil clone of Shantae created from her own genie magic. She is the final boss of and also briefly returns in . Holly Lingerbean A half-genie who appears in the chapter, Fire & Forget. She briefly replaces Shantae as Scuttle Town's Guardian Genie before revealing her true nature as a memory in the remains of Tassle Town. Harmony A half-genie who appears in the , . Plink A half-genie who appears in the , . Vera A half-genie who appears in the , . Zapple A half-genie who appears in the , . "Fillin The Blank" A character who appears in the , who somewhat resembles Rottytops. it is unknown at this time if this is an alias for her, or a brand new character. Category:Genies Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Groups Category:Shantae (game) Category:Shantae: Risky's Revenge Category:Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Category:Shantae and the Pirate's Curse